The present invention relates generally to digital demodulars and, more particularly, to a digital modem adapted for use with transmission channels that are affected by multipath fading.
The prior art related to this invention is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,561, assigned to International Mobile Machines Corp. The modem receiver disclosed in this patent is designed for fixed-site applications and is not optimized for the mobile environment. It has been verified by simulation and by testing of operational hardware that this prior art modem does not provide the required bit error rate performance of the IS-54 Digital Cellular Dual Mode standard, and thus, is relatively ineffective in applications wherein multipath fading is experienced.